


Love

by CashaMayfield



Series: Transficsation Valentines Challenge 2007 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short ficlets based around word challenges.</p><p>Written for the  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/">transficsation</a> valentines challenge. </p><p><b>L</b>ove<br/><b>O</b>ne<br/><b>V</b>alentines<br/><b>E</b>vening</p><p>First posted on Livejournal on 10/02/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L - Explanations

“So what is love then?” Spike nearly choked on his sandwich.  
“What?”  
“This love thing. What is it?” Bumblebee asked again. They were both sitting outside the Ark, up on the rocky outcrops overlooking the road below.  
“How do you mean?” Spike asked, desperately trying to avoid the question. It was only fair though. When he’d first met the Autobots, he spent days asking all sorts of questions, most of which were probably incredibly irritating to them, but to their credit, they didn’t complain once. He’d had several of them in fits of laughter with some of his questions, even managing to raise a smile from Prowl. Bumblebee looked down at his friend.  
“Well, what it is?”  
“Erm…” Spike paused, trying to think of the best way of describing such a complicated emotion. “It can come in many different forms.”  
“Different? How can it be different?”  
“Well… take me and Dad for instance. We love each other, but it’s different to the way I feel about Carly.” He blushed at mentioning Carly.  
“How?”  
“Well, I love my dad because, well he’s my dad.”  
“So you love him because you have to?”  
“No. It’s more like… well, it’s because he’s my dad.” Spike faltered for an explanation. “It comes naturally. Where as with Carly it’s completely different. I love her because I’ve got to know her. And she’s amazing.”  
“She is.” Bumblebee agreed. “So you could say that I love the guys because they’re like my family, but if I found someone special, it would be a different sort of love?”  
“Exactly.” Spike breathed a sigh of relief that his friend had caught onto the concept of love so quickly.  
“Okay.” They sat in companionable silence while Spike finished his sandwich. He’d just picked up an apple when Bumblebee spoke again.  
“So what’s sex?”  
The apple went rolling down the cliff side.


	2. O - Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the transficsation valentines challenge.
> 
>  **L** ove  
>  **O** ne  
>  **V** alentines  
>  **E** vening
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 10/02/2007

“Just give me one minute!” Wheeljack called out. Ratchet slumped against the door to Wheeljack’s laboratory.  
“It’s always one slagging minute.” He muttered to himself. “And one minute normally turns into fifteen minutes.” He groused good-naturedly to himself about Wheeljack’s poor time-keeping while he waited.  
Eventually (twenty minutes later) the door slid open and Wheeljack poked his head out. Ratchet by now was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
“Still awake?” Wheeljack asked.  
“One minute.” Was all Ratchet said as he heaved himself off the floor.  
“It was only a couple of minutes. Besides, I’ve got one thing I want to show you.” Wheeljack returned excitedly.  
“Should I have brought my medi-kit with me?” Ratchet asked, slinging one arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder as they entered the lab.  
“It’s not dangerous. In fact…” Wheeljack launched into a lengthy explanation, very little of which Ratchet actually listened to. Truth be told, he was distracted by Wheeljack’s hands. And fingers. Well, all of Wheeljack really. When the inventor started talking about one of his inventions, he became so animated it was fascinating to watch. Hands flew over buttons and shiny things sticking out that Ratchet had no idea what they did. If indeed they did anything at all.  
Suddenly Ratchet was aware that Wheeljack had stopped talking and was staring at him expectantly.  
“You know Wheeljack; you really ought to show Perceptor this. He’d probably understand it far better than me.”  
“But you’re the one I want to show everything to first.” Wheeljack almost whined. Ratchet wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller mech.  
“I know Wheeljack. You’re the only one I’d ever want to be shown this stuff by…”


	3. V - A Different Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the transficsation valentines challenge.
> 
>  **L** ove  
>  **O** ne  
>  **V** alentines  
>  **E** vening
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 10/02/2007

Prowl had been on edge all day. His battle computer was practically screaming at him that something was wrong. But he couldn’t figure out what it was. Thankfully, his jobs today had been less than taxing, so he was able to devote a large amount of time to analysing why his battle computer was telling him something was amiss. He even went so far as getting Ratchet to run a diagnostic on him. But that turned up nothing.  
He closed down his computer terminal and sat back, relaxing and trying not to think about what his battle computer was telling him. It wasn’t logical. Nothing had gone wrong. There was no indication that anything was going to go wrong. Yet he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something about today was different.  
Then it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen Jazz all day. Not something especially unusual. But he had woken up from recharge alone that morning. And that was unusual.  
Standing up Prowl picked up a stack of datapads, his optics just catching the piece of paper that fluttered to the floor as he moved them. On the piece of paper was a simple shape, his cpu immediately recognising it as a heart. A common human symbol. But what it was doing on a piece of paper in amongst his datapads, he had no idea. On the back he noticed writing. Scanning it, all he read was ‘from your admirer’.  
He immediately recognised the writing as that of one black and white saboteur. Prowl raised an optic ridge and decided he needed further clarification on this. He already knew how Jazz felt about him. Had known, in fact, for many years. It was exactly the same way he felt about Jazz. 

The doors to their quarters slid open silently and Prowl stepped inside, carefully setting down his stack of datapads on his table. He still held onto the piece of paper.  
“Jazz?”  
“Yeah Prowl?” Jazz was lying on his recharge berth, one arm flung over his visor, the other hanging off the edge of the berth.  
“I found a strange note today.” Jazz sat up very quickly.  
“You did?”  
“Yes.” Prowl held out the piece of paper to show Jazz.  
“Ah… don’cha know what day it is Prowl?” Prowl checked his internal chronometer.  
“It is February the fourteenth.” He answered, beginning to wonder whether it was Jazz’s circuitry which had a glitch and not his own.  
“It’s Valentine’s Day man.”  
“Valentine’s Day?”  
“Yeah, where we show the person we love how much we love them, by giving them a card or a gift or something.”  
“A card.” Prowl held up the piece of paper again, a smile beginning to cross his face.  
“Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day Prowl.”


	4. E - Set the Night to Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the transficsation valentines challenge.
> 
>  **L** ove  
>  **O** ne  
>  **V** alentines  
>  **E** vening
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 10/02/2007

“C’mon man, you’ve been in here all day.”  
“And I do not see that there is a problem with that. I have an inordinate amount of work to be completed by tomorrow morning.”  
“But you’ve been in here all day. And besides, it’s a beautiful evening outside…”  
“I am sure that the night is aesthetically pleasing Blaster, but I do have things I need to do.”  
“And you’ve been doing them all day. I ain’t explaining to the doc. why I’ve had to drag you into his repair bay because you haven’t taken a break.” Perceptor finally looked up from the datapad he had been working on.  
“As you wish.” He said reluctantly. Blaster smiled.  
“C’mon man. It is a rockin’ evening out there.” He said, resting a hand on Perceptor’s shoulder.  
“Indeed. I shall take a short break at your request. But then I really must return to finish the rest of this.” He indicated the stack of datapads still awaiting his perusal. 

It wasn’t really that late in the evening, Perceptor decided as they made their way outside. The sun was only just beginning to set. And strictly speaking, he’d only been working on those datapads for a few hours. Well, eight hours. Not including the break he had been forced to take when Wheeljack needed his help with some calculations for one of his inventions. Still, it felt surprisingly good to take a break that didn’t involve work.  
The air was cool and crisp outside. A gentle breeze stirred the few leaves remaining on the trees outside the Ark. The sun hung low in the sky, just visible beyond the mountains, spreading a cacophony of colors across the dusky sky.  
“You were right Blaster. It is indeed a beautiful evening.”  
“Told ya it was rockin’.” Blaster replied, seating himself on a nearby rock and handing Perceptor an energon cube. They sat quietly, enjoying the view and each others company before Blaster finally broke the silence.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Perceptor man.”  
“And also to you Blaster.”  
The wind softly drifted round the two mechs as they sat next to one another, Blaster’s arm around Perceptor’s shoulder.  
They sat like that until the stars came out, twinkling against the inky blackness of the night sky.  
“Thank you.” Perceptor murmured.


End file.
